


Party gone wrong

by Mousey_Girl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Magnus Bane, Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Party Gone Wrong, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousey_Girl/pseuds/Mousey_Girl
Summary: At a party that Magnus is throwing, Alec is just trying to survive the night until he can go to sleep with his loving boyfriend. All is well, until another warlock our for revenge spots Alec, and finds a good way to get back at Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	Party gone wrong

The party was thumping, and Alec looked around, trying to find his glittery warlock. He tried to push through the crowd, and everyone was bumping him all around. 

Alec fell out of the crowd, sprawling on the floor. He pulled himself to his knees, rubbing his chin where he had banged it.

A hand reached out to help him, tan and glittery, he took it and was pulled to his feet. He looked up, smiling at the man, thinking it was Magnus. His smile fell as he was met with unfamiliar brown eyes. 

“Um, thanks.” He said, taking his hand back. 

“No problem cutie.” He winked and Alec blushed, not used to any attention that wasn’t from his boyfriend. “This doesn’t look like your kind of party, what’s up?” He asked, pulling Alec away from the dancing downworlders. 

“It’s my boyfriend’s party.” Alec explained, blushing harder at the word boyfriend. He wasn’t really used to it yet.

Alec followed, still looking around for Magnus.

Suddenly there was a cup in Alec’s hand and the smiling downworlder in front of him. 

“A drink might do you some good, beautiful. The name’s Kurt, by the way.” Alec shrugged, taking a small sip. Then another one. Soon, the drink was gone. Kurt giggled. “I assume that you must be Alexander then?” Alec nodded, looking around for another of whatever the hell he just drank. 

Kurt and Alec talked for what felt like hours. Alec was actually enjoying talking to Kurt. He smiled up at him, and before he could say anything, lips crashed into his. 

Alec was caught off guard, but he quickly lifted his hands, pushing Kurt away. 

“I, um, I have a boyfriend, remember?” He stuttered out. Kurt smiled.

“Oh, I know that you're Magnus Bane’s. That’s what’s gonna make this so fun.” He purred, Alec’s eyes widened, and he turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Not so fast, Lightwood.” This time it was more of a growl. Alec felt a shock run through him. He opened his mouth to cry out, but Kurt’s hand covered it. “It’s okay, Alexander, it’s time we had a little fun.”

Alec tried to fight him off, but his vision swam. His eyes slipped closed, for just a second, and when he opened them, he was in Magnus’ spare room. 

For a second, Alec thought that maybe the whole thing was just a dream. Then he looked to his side and saw Kurt, his eyes filled in horror at the sight of him. 

Alec went to jump off the bed, but his arms were bound above his head. 

Alec just glared at him.

“Let me go you son of a bitch.” Alec said calmly, Kurt’s smile just widened. 

“Oh no, you and I are gonna have some fun.” Alec gasped as a hand found it’s way up his shirt, another snaking down his pants.

“Stop!” Alec cried out, trying to kick at Kurt. Kurt looked at him, then, he snapped his fingers and all their clothes were gone. 

Alec felt himself gasp as he fought harder.

“You know, at first I was just gonna rough you up a bit. I wasn’t

expecting you to be so beautiful.”   
As he said this he kissed at Alec’s neck, sucking on it. Alec could tell it was going to leave a mark, and he felt tears gather in his eyes. 

“Please, let me go.” Alec felt tears run down his cheeks. Alec struggled against Kurt and he looked up annoyed. 

“Stop moving.” He demanded, Alec didn’t listen and Kurt lifted a hand and punched Alec right across the face. His head snapped to the right and he stopped moving. 

He was in shock, Kurt realized. It was too bad that he wouldn’t be fully aware of what was happening. 

Then again, it was Magnus he was trying to get to, this was just an added bonus.

As Kurt moved lower, Alec closed his eyes, still fighting against his bindings. 

_ Magnus _ he begged silently, praying to the Angel that he would come.

Then, without any warning or preparation, Kurt lined up and entered him. Alec cried out, his eyes widening. He just laid there as Kurt rammed into him. The pain started to diminish, and Alec realized in horror that it was due to the blood leaking from his entrance. 

The young Shadowhunter was sobbing now, begging him to stop.

His eyes were closed tightly, and he tossed his head from side to side as though this would somehow diminish the pain. 

There was a banging on the door and Alec cried out.

“Help! Please, he-” Alec was cut off by hands wrapping around his neck. Alec spluttered and tried to kick out, his whole body in pain.

Kurt just squeezed harder, crushing Alec’s windpipe. 

Just as blackness started to fill Alec’s vision, the hands were gone and Alec was allowed to gulp in lungfuls of air. 

Then, his hands were free. The shadowhunter backed up into the headboard, coughing and crying harshly.

Alec looked up, and through his tears he saw Magnus,  _ his _ Magnus. He was standing over Kurt’s form, shaking with anger. 

“M-Mags…” Alec tried, hiccuping. The warlock didn’t seem to hear, he was focused on the man, blue sparks shooting from his fingers. 

“Magnus, please.” Alec begged, and as though a switch was flipped, Magnus was at his side, taking the sheet from the bed and wrapping it around Alec’s quivering form.

“Alexander, love, baby, I’m here.” Magnus soothed, stroking his hair and kissing his face. 

He wiped away the tears, begging Alec to look at him. When Alec met his eyes, and saw so much love there. It broke Alec even more, and the boy started shaking.

“I’m sorry…” Alec cried, pulling Magnus close. He sobbed, pulling the warlock impossibly tighter.

“Love, what for?” Magnus asked, fearing the answer.

“I-I shouldn’t have drank, I should have stayed by your side. I should have-” Magnus cut him off placing a gentle finger to Alec’s lips. 

“Beautiful, none of this is your fault.” Alec opened his mouth to argue but Magnus looked him dead in the eye. “None.” 

Alec nodded, not looking very sure.

“Magnus, please. Get them out.” Alec begged, pulling the sheet tighter around himself. Magnus nodded, sliding of the bed. He looked down to where Kurt was, but the man was gone.

_ Run, Kurt. Don’t worry, I will find you.  _ Magnus promised.

Magnus’ voice boomed and the music cut off. 

Within seconds the apartment was empty and Magnus was back in the room. He saw Alec staring blankly at the wall. He still had tears on his cheeks, but he didn’t do anything to wipe them away.

Magnus kneeled by him, taking his hands.

“Alexander, sweetie, look at me.” Magnus asked, slowly, Alec complied. “Good job, now, let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Alec nodded slowly. As he tried to stand, he cried out in pain and started to crumble to the floor. Magnus caught him quickly, scooping him into his arms. 

When they made it to the bathroom, Magnus snapped some water into the tub, making sure it was just the right temperature. He filled it with bubbles, hoping that the pink colour would hide the colour of blood from Alec’s sight.

Alec let the sheet fall from his body, climbing in carefully. Once he was seated, Magnus crawled in behind him. He picked up the washcloth, starting to scrub his love clean.

After he was finished, they just sat there in silence, Magnus holding Alec carefully.

“I’m sorry, Alexander.” Magnus finally said, tears in his voice. 

Alec turned to face him, pulling his face to his so that their foreheads touched.

“No, Magnus, the only person at fault here is Kurt.” He explained, trying to convince himself as much as Magnus. 

Magnus looked into his eyes, kissing him lightly. The warlock touched Alec’s neck, rubbing it lightly. Alec winced as he brushed the hand shaped bruises. 

Alec felt some tingling as Magnus’ magic fixed up the bruises. Then, he saw Magnus’ face morph into an angry scowl. He pushed more Magic into the injury as he spotted the hickey that Kurt had left. 

Once all of that was done, they stood up, Alec holding onto Magnus tightly as he dried them off. 

“I love you, Mags. I love you.” Alec whispered to him, scared of how he felt but feeling the need to express it anyways. 

“Oh angel, I love you too. So much, now let’s go to bed.” Alec nodded, and Magnus half carried him to the bedroom. The sheets were different, and they smelled clean and looked soft. But the bed was the same, Alec shook his head.

“I don’t wanna sleep here, please, can we go to your room?” Alec begged, his eyes shining.

“Of course, Angel. Can you walk?” Alec nodded, but he didn’t let go of Magnus’ arm, letting the warlock lead the way. They saw the remnants of the party, beer bottles and red solo cups littered the floor, and Alec buried his head into Magnus’ shoulder, letting out a sob. Physically, the pain was gone, but the pain in his heart felt like it would never leave. 

When they finally made it to Magnus’ room, Alec laid down, curling into himself.

He felt disgusting, now Magnus would never be able to touch him. They had been waiting, making sure that Alec was ready, but now he felt like he never would be. Alec started crying harshly, and Magnus laid beside him, pulling him tight. 

“Alexander, please.” He said as Alec fought against him, not wanting to dirty Magnus. “Let me hold you love, please.”

“You can’t, I’m dirty, Magnus, don’t wanna make you dirty.” Said Alec, fighting to keep his eyes open. Magnus’ heart broke at that, and he had to fight not to cry himself.

“You’re not dirty, love, you could never be dirty. Let me hold you, please. I wanna make the pain go away.” Alec relented, reaching toward Magnus with a pleading look on his face.

“Please.” Was all he got out before he was engulfed in Magnus’ arms, holding him tightly. 

“It’s okay love, we’re gonna get through this.”


End file.
